


Genuine

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Therapist!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Tumblr Request: Hey! I have a request that’s been floating around in my mind for a while and I was wondering if you could write it.? So, reader is a psychologist that works with/ is friends with Sam at the VA and Sam bring her in to help Bucky (or brings Bucky to her) and their relationship kind of blossoms from there. Plus Sam making jokes about how old bucky is would be great. Last always, I love your writing Xx Thank you! - @captain-maaarvel
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Genuine

“Hey, bird boy, less texting. More running,” Bucky shouted as he blew past. 

When Sam didn’t immediately take off after him, Bucky doubled back, concerned.

“Everything okay?” 

“My friend from the VA just asked if I could swing by since I’m in town. They’re short-handed. I gotta go.” 

“Rain check on the Vietnamese food then?” 

“Or you can come with me and we can go after?” he suggested. 

“I don’t know about that…” 

“Come on. It’ll only be an hour or so. And the best Vietnamese restaurant is right next door,” Sam pressed. 

Bucky pursed his lips for a moment considering it. 

“Alright. Yeah.” 

“Okay. Let’s get back to the Tower. I’ve got to change if I’m going to lead a session.” 

“Race ya!” Bucky grinned as he sprinted away. 

“Still not funny, dude,” Sam yelled as he took off after him. 

* * *

“Hey, Sugar.”

“Hey, Sam I am. Long time no see,” Y/n smiled brightly at him as she filed some paperwork. “Thanks so much for coming.” 

“Anything for you. How can I help?” he asked seriously, noting how stressed she was. 

“We have a readjustment counseling session starting in ten. Would you mind? Ellie is out sick so I’ve been picking up her appointments today and I’m a bit behind.” 

“Say no more.” 

“Are you two together or does he need help?” she asked when she spotted the Bucky lingering in the door way. 

“The two aren’t necessarily mutually exclusive,” Sam admitted quietly as he leaned on the counter. “That’s Bucky. I was hoping you could talk to him.” 

“In my official capacity?” she asked with an arched eyebrow. 

“More of as a friend who’s equipped to listen to him when he finally feels like talking.” 

“Got it,” she nodded. 

“Hey, Bucky, come here.” 

Bucky continued looking at the photos on the wall. He seemed enamored with one in particular and y/n knew exactly which one it was. 

“Yo, Barnes. I know you’re 101 but I didn’t think your hearing was going yet.” 

“Shut up, bird brain,” he grumbled. 

“Come here. There’s someone I want you to meet.” 

Bucky’s eyes fixed on the beautiful woman speaking with Sam and he swallowed nervously. 

“Barnes, this is my friend Y/n. Y/n, this is Bucky.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

She smiled openly as she extended her hand for him to shake. He hesitated for a moment before gripping her hand and shaking it several times. 

“Nice to meet you too,” he mumbled. 

“What room?” Sam prompted. 

“104. Do you remember the way?” she teased. 

“Hilarious,” he replied drily. 

“Thanks, Sammy.” 

He rolled his eyes but blew her a kiss nonetheless. Bucky rocked back and forth awkwardly when they were left alone. 

“Did you want to sit in on the session?” she offered, but Bucky shook his head somewhat quickly. 

“No. I umm. Don’t think that’s the best idea.” 

“Well I was just about to grab a cup of coffee? Care to join me then?”

“Sure. Yeah. I’d like that.” He grew more confident with each subsequent response. 

“Then follow me.” 

* * *

“How do you take yours?” 

“Black. Thanks.” 

She handed him the cup before adding a packet of sweetener to her own. They made their way over to a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Bucky’s eyes scanned the room. Y/n sensed he was more wary than nervous, although she wasn’t sure why. 

“So how did you get roped into coming down here with Sammy?” she asked conversationally. 

“He promised me food after.”

“Of course he did. Well the best Vietnamese place is right next door. You should try it out.” 

“That’s where we’re going. He actually said the same thing.” 

She chuckled, “I’d be insulted if he didn’t. After all, I introduced him to it.” 

“Well that’s a bit or a relief.” 

“Why?” she asked with a tilt of her head. 

“Well, Sam’s suggestions can be pretty hit or miss. So it’s nice to know he’s not the only one who thinks it’s good.” 

“Fair enough,” she chuckled. “Sam does have a spotty track record, I guess.” 

“To say the least.”

There was an awkward pause where both were trying to feel the other one out. 

“So what do you do here?” 

“I’m a trauma psychologist.”

Bucky stiffened at the revelation. He smelled a set up. Y/n watched as he started to shut down, hiding a frown. 

“What does that entail?” he managed to ask. 

“I mainly council veterans or their family members one on one or in small groups.” 

“What made you get into that?” He asked quickly. 

She could tell he didn’t want to give her the chance to ask her own questions, but as long as he was still talking at all she would take it as a win. 

“I wanted to help people, and I’ve always enjoyed understanding people. I was the kid who always asked why.” 

“So why the VA?” 

“I came from a military family. It felt natural.” 

He nodded as he digested the information. 

“Your dad?” he guessed.

“Mom actually,” she corrected with a proud smile. “And my uncle. That’s actually how my parents got together. My mom and my uncle served in the marines together, and when they got out he introduced her to his kid brother who he swore she was perfect for.” 

“Was he right?” 

“Has been for the last 34 years.” 

That actually earned a smile from him, and it was beautiful enough to take y/n’s breath away. 

“Excuse me, Dr. Y/l/n.” 

“Yes, Casey?” 

“Dr. King’s 3:00 is here.” 

“Okay, thank you. I’ll be right there. You’ll have to excuse me. I have an appointment.” 

“Of course.” 

Taking one last pull of her coffee, y/n stood up and extended her hand to Bucky. 

“It was nice to meet you, Bucky.” 

“You as well,” he agreed somewhat hesitantly. 

* * *

When Sam finished up his session he stopped in to Y/n’s office. The door was open and she had just started writing her reports for the day when he strolled in. 

“So how’d it go?” 

“I didn’t spend much time with him because I had a patient, but he was fairly guarded. Especially when he found out I was a psychologist.” 

Sam frowned. 

“I figured as much, but I was still hoping…” 

“You know as well as I do, that sometimes nothing works until you’re ready to get help.” 

“I know. You’re right. I just really want him to have friends outside of the team.” 

“Just keep getting him out in the world.”

“So wise for one so young.” 

“I’m only a couple years younger than you.” 

“You could be a few days younger than me and I’d still give you crap,” he reminded her as he leaned back on her desk. 

“Yeah, I know. Pain in the ass.” 

“You love me.” 

“Yeah. I do. Are you sticking around for a while this time?” 

He frowned at the hopeful tone in her voice. 

“We head back to the compound tomorrow. But I’m sure I’ll be back soon.” 

“I hope so.” 

“Do you want to join us for dinner?” 

She grimaced. 

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea. Besides, I’ve got a lot of paperwork to finish up.” 

“Come on. Please. At least see if Bucky is totally against it. Casey already told me you’re clear for the rest of the day.” 

“Oh you talked to Casey, huh?” she teased. 

Sam glared back at her. “Are you coming or not?” 

“Okay, fine. But if he objects, I’m not going to impose. Got it?” 

“Got it.” He grinned and handed Y/n her jacket. “Let’s go.” 

Bucky had his metal hand shoved in his pocket as he scrolled through his phone. 

“Hey, Barnes, you hungry?” 

“It’s 4:30. I thought we were going to eat two hours ago.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I keep forgetting you senior citizens have dinner at 3.” 

“I hate you.” 

Y/n smiled at the lack of bite behind the jab. They really were friends. 

“Come on. Let’s eat.” 

“Oh are you coming with us?” Bucky asked quietly. 

She could see how uncomfortable the thought made him, so she shook her head. 

“No. I have loads of paperwork to finish up. I just figured I’d walk you out.” 

“But I thought,” Sam started. 

“Ellie just texted and she’ll be out for the rest of the week, so I really can’t get behind. Next time. I promise.” 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” 

“I know.” 

She walked them out, giving Sam another huge hug before smiling warmly at Bucky. 

“Keep being heroes. And come back to D.C. soon.” 

“We’ll do our best,” Sam promised. 

“On both counts,” Bucky added with a shy smile much to everyone’s surprise. 

* * *

They made it back twice in the next three months, the first time for just two days and the second for a whole week. 

“I will see you next Friday at four,” y/n smiled at Mr. Lee as she walked him over to his escort. “How are you, Rosa?” 

“I’m doing well.” 

“How is your grandson Henry?” 

“A bit colicky but other than that an absolute angel.” 

“I’m so glad to hear it. I have a prescription for you to get filled for him. And you should make an appointment with the physician.” 

“Alzheimers?” she asked sadly. 

“It’s just a precaution. Early detection can help.” 

She nodded, making a note in her phone. 

“I’ll call first thing in the morning. Thank you, Dr. Y/l/n.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you next week.” 

As she wound a stay lock of hair back into her bun, y/n smiled when she saw Bucky. She tried to ignore the flutters in her stomach as she studied him scrawling in a notebook. She’d noticed he did that when he had a sudden burst of memories. She couldn’t help but wonder what he had remembered this time. Her cheeks flamed when he looked up and caught her staring at him. 

“Hey, y/n.” 

“Hey! I thought Sam was busy today.” 

“He is. But I’m not. And I thought you might like to get some coffee or dinner when you were done for the day.” 

He ran a hand through his hair nervously and his voice dropped off as he got to the end of the question. 

“I would love to,” she assured him. “I just had my last appointment, but I have to finish up a couple of reports. Do you mind giving me about half an hour?” 

“Take your time.”

He moved to sit in one of the folding chairs but she motioned for him to follow her.

“You can come and sit in my office. It’s a bit more comfortable.” 

He nodded and fell in step beside her. 

“So when Sam said he was busy with something important, I assumed it was Avengers business so how come you’re free?” 

Bucky scoffed slightly. 

“Sam’s got a date with Casey.” 

“And he didn’t tell me? That rat,” she grumbled as she pushed open her office door. “But good for him. Make yourself comfortable.” 

Y/n busied herself with her last few reports while Bucky circled the room. He gave a cursory glance at her degrees and certifications, before moving on to the framed photos on her bookshelf where he lingered for a while before settling in the chair just next to her and going back to his notebook. 

An hour later she was finally ready to file the reports so she unlocked the drawer to her right and start leafing through to slip them in alphabetically before shutting it with a satisfied sigh. 

“Sorry that was way longer than half an hour. Where should we go to eat?”

“Well are you hungry or do you just want coffee?” 

“Food please.” 

He chuckled at her groan.

“Your wish is my command. Anything in particular you’re in the mood for?” 

“My favorite diner is a couple blocks over. Come on.” 

Instinctively she reached out for his hand and he took it without thinking. 

* * *

“So what makes this diner your favorite?” he asked as he tugged her out of the way of a passing crowd. 

“Well for starters they have the best chocolate shakes in the entire world. But it’s also like my second home. I worked there all through high school and college.” 

The warm greeting they received the moment they stepped through the door emphasized her point. 

“Hi, honey. Grab a couple menus and any open spot. I’ll be right with you.” 

“Okay, thanks, Lulu.” 

Y/n lead Bucky to a booth that was a bit further away from the other patrons, pausing to lean over the counter to grab menus. She was greeted by all of the waitresses and most of the regulars. He couldn’t help but smile as she greeted each of them and asked about something recent. She made everyone feel listened to. 

“Any suggestions?” He asked after he had read through the menu. 

“Honestly everything’s great. But just make sure you try a shake.” 

“I wasn’t about to give up a chance to taste the best shake in the world.” 

“You’re a smart man. What’s your name, handsome?” 

“James Buchanan Barnes, ma’am. You can call me Bucky. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He flashed her a grin. 

At this point Y/n was certain he didn’t realize when he was turning up the charm, which made it all the more effective. Based on Lulu’s not so subtle nod of approval, she agreed. 

“Well, Bucky, I’m Lulu. It’s nice to see Y/n has finally found a gentleman worth her time.” 

Bucky managed to look smug and shell-shocked by the comment at the same time and y/n was positive her cheeks were bright. 

“How was your cruise?” she asked suddenly. 

Thankfully, she took the hint and let the conversation drop. 

“It was wonderful. Just want Ray and I needed. I’ll have to show you pictures the next time you come by.” 

“I would love that.” 

All three of them looked up at the commotion as a group of teenagers came in. 

“Do you kids need more time? It might be a bit before I make it back to you.”

Y/n looked to Bucky and he panicked and picked up his menu. 

“You order. I’ll make a game time decision.”

“Can I get my usual, Lulu?” she asked with a smirk. 

“Sure thing. And you, handsome?” 

“I really thought that would take longer,” Bucky muttered as he scanned the menu once more. “Can I get the All-American with fries and a chocolate shake, please?” 

“You sure can. I’ll put that right in.” 

* * *

The conversation while they waited for their food was light, but she could sense that he was nervous about something. After a few bites of his burger he finally asked the question that had been plaguing him since he met her. 

“Did Sam ask you to take me on?” he mumbled into his shake. 

“Take you on?” she repeated. 

“As a patient,” he clarified.

“You’re not a patient,” she reminded him. 

He wanted to leave it at that, but he needed confirmation, so he pushed. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

Understanding what he needed she shook her head as she reached out to squeeze his hand. She waited until he was looking at her. 

“No. He didn’t. He asked me to talk to you as a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. And I for one am very glad he did.”

He nodded, believing her. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I get it. But I hope you know I would never trick you into talking to me.” 

It was important for her to be sure he knew that. 

“I do. You’re one of the most genuine people I’ve ever met.” 

“Thank you,” she blushed. “I know it might take time for you to consider me a friend, but I want you to know that I consider you one.” 

“Thank you for being patient with me.”

“My pleasure.” 

“And I do consider you a friend,” he added with a breathtaking smile that seemed to melt away the remaining tension they had slowly been eroding. 

“Whatever you need, Bucky. Just let me know. But since you asked me a serious question, can I ask you one?” 

She expected him to clam up but he was relaxed as he gestured for her to speak. 

“Seems fair,” he conceded. 

“Why are you so attracted to the photo with the Washington monument and the cherry blossoms?” 

He exhaled a laugh, “Mainly because spring is my favorite season.” 

“Really? I took you more as a…” 

“If you say winter I’m never speaking to you again,” he warned. 

“I was going to say Fall, but now that you mention it.”

He stuck his tongue out childishly and she returned the action. She was pleased with his answer and was surprised when he elaborated. 

“Spring was my favorite as a kid because it was the easiest time of year on Stevie’s body. During the winter the cold almost always kept him bedridden or layered under as much as we could afford. The summer was brutal too. The humidity always made it hard for him to breathe. It’s also one of the big holidays in Romania. It was a time of such joy.”

“You miss it,” she guessed. 

“Yeah. I want to go back some day. It’s such a beautiful place. I learned so much about their culture while I was there. But I didn’t get to really take part because of the whole fugitive thing.” 

“Spring is coming up,” she reminded him. 

“Yes it is,” he smiled. 

* * *

“I’m really glad that we finally got to talk for longer than my twenty minute coffee breaks,” y/n commented as they stood on her front steps. 

“Me too,” Bucky agreed. 

“So you head back to New York tomorrow?” she wondered aloud. 

“First thing. We’ve got a mission.” 

“Of course,” she nodded, reminding herself their job was to be Avengers and save the world not hang out with her. 

“When I do get back… would you want to get dinner again?” 

“I’d love to,” she agreed with a broad smile. 

“Great. It’s a date.” Her eyes widened in surprise at the term and he tried to backpedal. “I just meant. It doesn’t have to be. It’s a figure of speech…” 

She giggled and pressed her finger to his lips. 

“I would love to go on a date with you, Bucky. If you’re asking…” she added coyly. 

‘I’m definitely asking!” 

“Then you have a definite yes.” 


End file.
